M Y H E A R T
by Can'tLiveInAFairyTaleRomance
Summary: Miku, 16 years old, is starting a new school year, hoping to just get through it.But what happens when she falls in love with her New Blue Haired Teacher? Main Couple:MikuXKaito Side Couples: LukaXGakupo, GumiXLenXRin. T For Safety. Might Change to M
1. Prologue

**AN: ****Start Of A New Story! YIPPEE! This is simply a Prologue and will be the only Chapter written in Miku Prov. I Just Thought I'd like to start the story this way. But it might just change to full on Miku Prov in future! I just don't know XD **

**I Sadly do not own any Vocaloid Characters, im just gonna pretend I do :P**

**AND SOOOO! WITHOUT FEATHER ADUEEEE!**

**THE PROLOGUE! **

* * *

><p>It had to be him…just had to be. Couldn't I have normal teenage life? No. I had to go through oceans of pain, anger, hurt and fighting…I fell in love for the first time in my life. Most people would think that love was an easy subject to conquer but it wasn't. It wouldn't let its self be. It had to make you cry. It had to make you jealous. It had to make you weak and untrusting.<p>

But there was love there to…no doubting that.

Why all this raging about my love life? What made it so bad, Miku? And what are you babbling about?

Well, I Fell In Love With My Teacher.

Yeahh….I know what you're thinking…I thought so too, at the start. ARE YOU AN IDIOT! Having a relationship with a **TEACHER** Is simple handily the most stupid-est thing I've done.

But I would never take it back…never.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin (AKA AUTHOR) : Sooo Whatcha Thinkkk? *moves from side to side innocently and bats eyelashes.*<strong>

**Miku: You Suck! Now go die in the corner! But before you do! Get ME so leeks! And Kaito some Ice cream! STAT!**

**Erin: *sulks* Yessss mistress….**

**PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**Tell me if its good? Bad? Tell me were I could do better! OH! Almost forgot-next chapter Should be out in a monthh or so *sticks tongue out at Miku.* or when ever I write it XD.**

**REVIEWWWWW!**


	2. Good Morning,Miku!

_Beep Beep Beep_

16 year old, Hatsune Miku rolled onto her stomach; her long turquoise hair fell in cascades around her.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The Alarm clock prattled on. Pushing hair out of her face with a delicate hand, Miku grabbed the alarm clock and dragged it to eye level. 8:30AM. Miku shot up, she needed to be in school in less than 30 minutes. She ran towards the bathroom. Downstairs Mrs. Hatsune looked up at the ceiling, Hearing the banging of loud footsteps. ''Someone's up.'' She remarked to husband, her son, Mikuo, had lelfed 20 minutes before Miku was even up.

Her Son and daughter shared similar traits. The turquoise hair of their mother and the turquoise eyes of their father, whom was completely amazed that neither of them had inherited his sooty black hair.

Miku Double damned Rin Kagamine for keeping her up almost all night conspiring on how to get Len's attention this year, as they had done for the past 3 years. Weirdly they had the same last name-but held no relation, apparently. Rin had never been the type of girl to fall in love, with anyone but neither had Miku- but as they got to middle school and saw Len-she was in love. Thing is he had never paid attention her. He hung out with them a couple of times but otherwise not at all. Miku didn't want to admit it but she was starting to think he was gay. She had never actually seen him flirt with ANYONE! Well…at least she hadn't noticed…. Len Had come to their school on their seconded year in middle school and they all went to the same high school, Lucky Rin!

As Miku rushed down the stairs, dressed in her school uniform and her hair now up in High pigtails, and towards the front door, to retrieve her shoes her mother yelled ''Your not going anywhere without eating breakfast!''

Panting Miku, ran to the kitchen, her long Pig tails flying behind her, grabbed a piece of toast from her father's plate and ran back towards the door yelling 'bye mom, bye dad!''

She stumbled out the door toast in mouth. As she ran down the streets, her neighbor Mr. Kato was watering his garden, a vasest place of roses and Sakura trees. Miku being sixteen and a hopeless romantic saw a character from an anime making up with her love in the garden…the Sakura blossoms falling around them. _Nee?_

She had slowed down to stare at the garden as she past, and Mr. Kato snapped her out of her little fantasy.'Ohayo gozaimasu ,Miku-Chan!'

'Oh! Ohayo!' she snapped back into her running speed of before and ran up the busy streets. The 3rd year of High school had just started around a month ago, and she was already running late, and trying her best not to be caught by her teachers when she didn't do her homework or was passing notes of texting. She had yet to receive detention! Rin had…because Len had… Len Had got it for attempting to ditch school with Akaito…an apparent delinquent but Miku was actually close friends with him and he was an absolute sweetheart! Yeah, a bit rough around the edges but all the same he was pretty cool.

Miku had heard she was to get a new English teacher odd due to the fact that Mr. Hiyama had been their music and English teacher for the past years but the time tables had been switch and they were getting a new teacher.

As Miku thought this she turned a corner…and slammed right into a tall man. She almost fell to the floor but the young man held her straight, apparently her body weight hadn't affected him at all…Baka head…

Miku Blushed, 'Sorry!' she said as she grabbed her bag off the floor and ran again towards the school. Un aware that her English poetry book had fallen out of the bag. 'its fine!' the stranger said in a soft smooth voice. His hands burning from where he had touched her. He picked up the English book and looked into the crowd , watching as the bumped into a small girl in her rush and as she vanished….Boy, this was gonna be some day…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a small opening chapter! Please review! _Be Gentle~~_**


End file.
